Aikatsu! The Nutcracker
by Cure Emotion
Summary: It's Christmas at Starlight Academy and everyone's families are invited, but a storm may keep everyone from arriving. Despite this, Hinaki remembers the true spirit of Christmas and goes on a fantastical journey to return to Nutcracker Princess to her throne! Taken from Tchaikovsky's original ballet.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holidays everyone! Christmas is approaching and I thought that this would be a fun story to write as to spread the holiday cheer. I'll try to keep it so that there are no religious mentions, so without further ado…

Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

Hinaki ran around the dorm, collecting ornaments as she went along. She was humming holiday tunes along the way. Many of her fellow students were decorating the halls, as well as the rest of the school. Merriment and cheer filled the entire campus of Starlight Academy.

Hinaki finally reached the common room, where Akari, Sumire, and their friends were decorating the tree they had brought in from the woods. "There you are Hina!" Akari said with great joy, her face red from the cold. Sumire, Juri, Rin, Madoka, Nono, Risa, and all their fellow students were getting everything ready.

"I can't believe this is the first year they're letting relatives visit the school!" Madoka said.

"I know," Rin said. "This is so exciting!"

"I just can't believe they never did this before," Juri said.

"I overheard Johnny-sensei and Headmistress Orihime talking about letting the designers come to!" Sumire said.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Hinaki said in agreement.

"I can't wait to taste the food Hoshimiya-senpai and the others are going to make!" Akari said, licking her lips. "It'll taste even better when our families are here!"

"Where did they get the idea to let our parents come anyway?" Nono asked.

"Apparently one of Hoshimiya-senpai's classmates was upset that she wasn't able to see her parents," Risa explained. "So they thought it would be a good idea to let everyone's parents come this year."

"That makes sense! That way no one can feel like they're missing out on spending time with her family! What a great way to spread the Christmas cheer Hoshimiya-senpai!" Nono cheered, clapping her hands.

Everyone laughed as they reached for the ornaments. Soon, the others came in from the cold, covered in snow and red in the face. They laughed together and sipped hot chocolate while they watched the tree light up. The girl's clapped and cheered at their hard work, and started to head off to bed.

"Honeys, wait up!" Hina turned to see Johnny-sensei running down the walkway towards the dorm. "What is it Johnny-sensei?" Akari asked.

" _I have some bad news_ Honeys," Johnny-sensei said in his heavy American accent. "I am sad to say that there is a storm coming in, and many of your parents might not make it for the party."

A collective gasp circulated around the common room, as the girls turned and looked at each other. " _Now now Honeys_. I didn't mean to make you all upset, but we just got a weather report saying that this one will be really bad. _I am very sorry Honeys_."

The girls couldn't contain their sadness, as some of them started to cry, while others began to question their teacher, and others pulled out their phones to call their families.

Hinaki stood there a moment and was about to ask about her parents when the dorm door opened. They all turned to see the designers come in and brush off the snow. The girls immediately ran towards the designers, taking coats and gloves, offering hot chocolate, and asking questions.

Hinaki, Akari, and Sumire stood back, along with a few other girls. They watched as Maya and Asuka questioned Johnny-sensei about the situation and Sunny invited Rin to dance with him as he put a CD in the music player.

Hinaki watched the room's atmosphere change as the other girls flocked to find some solace in the designers. They laughed and giggled at the designers jokes, but Hinaki could see the distress that was beneath. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. She was really looking forward to seeing her parents again.

Hinaki considered leaving. She began to turn around when she bumped into someone. "Oh. I'm sorry," she said quickly before looking up and seeing KAYOKO, the top designer for Vivid Kiss, her blue eyes shining.

"Oh, it's quite alright Hina-chan," the designer answered happily. Hinaki smiled at her favorite designer and was about to say something when the door opened and snow parents came through the door. Many of the girls cheered and ran to welcome their families. Hinaki hung back and stood on her tiptoes to see if her parents had arrived.

She could see Juri helping her mother with her coat, Akari giving her father a hot chocolate, and Sumire welcoming her older sister with a warm smile. Hinaki's shoulders slumped when she didn't see her parents.

"Are you alright darling?" KAYOKO asked. Hinaki turned to look at the designer to see her concerned eyes.

"I'm fine I suppose," Hinaki answered with some uneasiness in her voice. "I don't see my parents so I guess they probably couldn't make it because of the storm,... But I'll be okay! I mean, I've got my friends with me. Isn't that what Christmas is all about? Spending it with the people you care about?"

"I suppose it is," KAYOKO answered with a smile. Hinaki smiled to, feeling much better now that everyone she knew was here and spending time happily together.

Headmistress Orihime called for a toast and everyone raised their glasses. Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses together. Soon, the entire room was warm and happy as everyone wished each other Christmas wishes.

"Okay Honeys!" Johnny-sensei yelled over the crowd. Everyone stopped and looked at the teacher, who was standing on top of the small stage they had prepared with the mike in his hand. " _It is time for Secret Santa_!" The girls clapped their hands and cheered as Johnny-sensei began to explain the rules.

"Okay Honeys. Here are the rules. Everyone takes a number from the box and chooses a present from under the tree. _It is first come, first serve_. When everyone has a present, we can all open them. Okay Honeys? _Let's all open those presents_!"

The girls lined, excited to see what they would get. Everyone reached into the box, which had been decorated with trees, lights, and stars. Hinaki reached into the box and pulled out a small, red bell made of paper. When she got out of line, she opened the paper.

 _22_. ' _Not bad_ ', Hinaki shrugged. She looked back at the line to see KAYOKO pulling a number out. KAYOKO saw her and smiled. Hinaki smiled back and joined her friends.

"I got 14," Akari said.

"Number 5", Madoka smiled.

"20", Sumire said.

"Aw man," Rin sighed. "35."

"It's not that bad," Juri said. "I got 55." Everyone laughed as they began to call the numbers one by one. Soon, Madoka went up, then Akari, and then Sumire.

" _Number 22_?" Johnny-sensei called. Hinaki went up and gace them back the small, red bell and went up to the tree. She looked at the colorful paper covered boxes. She reached down and picked a small, rectangular box with chartreuse wrapping and a red bow. She walked back to her friends and the next person was called. Soon, Rin and Juri were called to come up.

When everyone had their gifts, Headmistress Orihime gave the okay to open them. Wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows of all colors soon hit the floor as 'Oohs' and 'Awes' echoed throughout the common room. The girls, parents, and designers all began to put on gloves, hats, or coats, as others opened books, board games, or small, decorated boxes with every more surprises in store.

Hinaki pulled the paper off her present and gasped as it revealed a small wooden nutcracker wearing a red soldiers suit, a red hat, black boots, and carrying a small golden sword.

"How beautiful!" Sumire said, looking over Hinaki's shoulder. "The attention to detail is gorgeous!"

Hinaki agreed. It was breathe taking. The detail was exquisite, and the doll's glass eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh wow that's so pretty!" Nono squealed behind her. "You're so lucky! I wish I got something that beautiful! I got was a year long magazine subscription. Can I look?"

"Sure Nonocchi," Hinaki said. "Just be careful. It looks a little fragile."

"Okay Hina-sempai! Just let me show it to Risappe. Hey, Risappe!" Nono carefully took the nutcracker and called out to her childhood friend when Risa turned around and their hands collided. The world seemed to go still as they watched the nutcracker fall to the ground. The jaw made a shattering noise and broke into three separate chunks.

The girls fell silent as the party continued on around them."Oh no! I am so sorry Hina-sempai!" Risa and Nono immediately dove to pick up the chunks. Sumire, Juri, and Akari also helped to make sure no other parts were broken.

Hinaki stood and felt her face grew hot and her eyes becoming watery. She held back her tears when she heard KAYOKO come over.

"What happened over here?" she asked when she saw the situation.

"It's my fault KAYOKO-san," Nono said. "I wanted to see what Hinaki-senpai got and when I turned to show it to Risappe, we collided and the nutcracker fell. I am so sorry Hinaki-senpai."

It's not your fault Nonocchi," Hinaki said sadly.

"Do you think we can fix it?" Akari asked, holding the lever of the nutcracker's jaw.

"I don't think so," Sumire said. "Most of the shops won't be opened until after Christmas, and I don't think there are any shops close by that can fix it."

"Well, we'll just have to improvise for now," KAYOKO said, as she reached into her purse and pulled out a white handkerchief. She carefully tied it around the nutcracker while holding all the pieces in place. She tied it in a careful not before handing it back to Hinaki.

"Thank you KAYOKO-san," Hinaki said as she carefully held it in her arms. The party slowly came to a close as everybody began to leave. The girls began to put the food and trays away, and went to bed.

Madoka gave Hinaki the doll bed she had received from her grandmother to use for the nutcracker. Hinaki gently wrapped it in the blankets and kissed it forehead.

As she slept in her bed later that night, Hinaki dreamt of mice that began to walk on their hind legs and walk around. They grabbed armour, swords, and spears as they walked towards a light at the end of a tunnel. Hinaki then woke up and crept down stairs to get a drink of water. She went to the common room to check on the nutcracker and was relieved to still find it there.

' _You know what, I'm gonna stay down here tonight. This Christmas tree light is too good to waste_ ,' Hinaki thought. She quickly went over to a nearby closet took out a blanket, took the nutcracker from the doll bed, and laid down on the sofa with it in her arms.

As the night wore on, Hinaki thought she heard a noise. Her eyes twitched open as the noise seemed to grow louder and louder. When she woke up, she saw that the grandfather clock in the common room had chimed midnight.

' _Was that all it was?_ ' Hinaki thought. She gasped however when she saw KAYOKO standing beside the clock, wearing a dark blue cloak, her light green hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"KAYOKO-san, what are you doing here? Did you forget something?" Hinaki asked as she pushed the blanket off and stood up. KAYOKO motioned to the hands on the clock as the hands struck midnight.

Suddenly, Hinaki felt the room shake and turn as she saw the tree grow to be about hundred times her size. The furniture also grew bigger as KAYOKO-san smiled as she slowly faded out of sight and into the shadows.

Hinaki fell to the floor when the room stopped shaking and turning. "What, what happened?" She stood up and looked around and gasped when she saw her nutcracker was standing up right. Not only that, but his jaw was fixed and he looked more alive and adamant than before; he just looked so much more, human.

Hinaki was about to go over to him when suddenly large mice began pouring through the hole in the wall. Hinaki quickly ran behind a chair leg as the mice advanced on the nutcracker. Hinaki was about to jump out when the nutcracker suddenly reached for his sword and pulled it out of it's sheath. The nutcracker charged towards the mice while shouting, "Now toys, attack!"

Hinaki turned her head to see the toys and ornaments that were strewn around the tree and around the room. Soon, there was a mini war going on right in front of Hinaki. She watched as little toys soldiers fired their small rifles and shot with precise aim at the mice, and how the mice handled their swords and spears with great accuracy.

Hinaki watched as the battle unfolded. Soon, she saw a mouse that was a bit larger than the others, with a cape and a crown on it's head. It turned it's head towards the nutcracker and raised his sword. Soon, the mouse king and the nutcracker were engaged in battle. They seemed to be equally matched, but the mouse king soon overwhelmed the nutcracker.

"NO!" Hinaki yelled. She grabbed her slipper and hurled it at the mouse king. When it made contact with the mouse king's head, he stopped and his sword fell from his raised hand. He soon fell dead and everything stopped.

The room was silent, until a small figure came from the hole in the wall. She was petite with light brown hair in a side ponytail and dark pink eyes. She wore a pale fuchsia bolero which was lined with pale indigo fur with a design to match the tank-top and lined in gold going down each arm. Under her bolero was a dark purple tank-top with pale purple lines all over it that formed diamond tiles that were lined in gold with a light brown belt on the stomach, adorned with gold designs and a single ruby. On the left-hand side was a golden diamond. The collar is solid white, while the cloth hanging from the bow and sleeves are white with dots and lining. On the top white cloth is a crown drawn with three dots; blue, purple, and lime. On the left side of the bow is a gold design. Her skirt was a pale fuchsia pleated skirt lined in gold, with each pleat having two ruby gems above a curled gold design. In each pleat was dark purple coloring with pale purple lines. A white pleat petticoat stuck out from the bottom, with each pleat adorned with a single gold dot. Sewn to each hip was a red and gold bow with two, pale indigo fluffy pom-poms. On her feet were a pair of dark purple boots with thin, pale purple lines. Gold bows adorned the front matched the line going vertical on each side of the boot, as well as the sole. The toe and cuff were made of pale indigo fluff, with the cuff adorned with two small gold studs surrounding a large ruby gem with a crown on top of it. A gold and red bow was attached to the side with two fluffy pom-poms. On her head was a tiny crown with a gold curled down ornament, resting on top of a white fluffy rim and a large midnight-blue sphere in the center of it. On each point was a sphere of sky-blue, purple, lime, and orange. In the center was a red spheres on a tiny gold crown.

Hinaki knew at once that she was some type of princess some far away land. Hinaki noticed that the mice turned to look at her as if they didn't know what to do.

She finally spoke up after a long moment of silence. "Take my father away. He needs medical treatment."

The mice obeyed and carefully carried the mouse king's body away and through the hole in the wall. The Mouse Princess turned her attention back towards Hinaki and the nutcracker.

"I think I should apologize for my King's bad behavior," she said in a very calm voice.

"It's alright," the nutcracker answered. Hinaki turned to see that the nutcracker's appearance had changed. Instead of a blocky wooden head; there was a beautiful girl with light red hair that was in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wore a white form fitting tank-top lined in gold with three gold beaded chains hanging from gold buttons is worn beneath a crimson short jacket lined with white, green, and blue. The jacket was lined in gold to match the fringed shoulder pads, buttons, and a golden diamond was sewn to the left lapel. The cuff was a black and dull purple colored in a zig-zag design to match the torso lapel design, while hanging on the left sleeve was a midnight blue strap lined with blue stars. She also wore with a black choker with gold studs around her neck. Her pants were tight white pants with purple stars all over them. The belt was black with a single button, a midnight blue belt hanging beneath with an accented with a gold sword ornament and a small cloth hanging from the right hip that was the same as the jacket and boots. Three midnight blue and gold straps were on the left leg, and one was on the leg. Going down each leg was a green and white zig-zag design with blue and red lines all over them.

"Thank you very much, Hinaki-sama," the nutcracker knelt down, took her hand in hers, and kissed it. Hinaki didn't know what to say.

"I'm very sorry that we had to meet like this. Please forgive me. I will explain everything."

Hinaki smiled and turned to look at the two girls. "Okay."

* * *

Finally, a new story! I'm very sorry. I meant to put this up on Sunday and then yesterday, but things and homework came up. I promise I'll be more consistent in the future.

(All the outfit descriptions I get from the Aikatsu! Wiki pages.)


	2. Chapter 2

The countdown to Christmas has begun! Well, actually it began after Thanksgiving… Anyway, I hope to finish sometime before Christmas. Enjoy!

* * *

The three girls sat down on the floor, the two explaining their stories. They had come from the Land of Toys, a peaceful and beautiful kingdom in a far away land. The land was ruled by the Nutcracker, and her advisor was the Sugar Plum Princess. The Nutcracker was a kind and benevolent ruler. Everyone lived in harmony, until the Mouse Princess's father, the Mouse King, decided he wanted to rule it all. The Nutcracker led the defense while the Sugar Plum Princess cast a spell over the land in order to protect it and it's inhabitants.

The Mouse King was furious, and repeatedly battled with the Nutcracker for the way to the kingdom, but he had thwarted many times. Finally, the King put the Nutcracker under a spell that turned her into an actual nutcracker, and sent her far away from her home.

"I ended up in a toy shop and was bought by a woman with light green hair," the Nutcracker finished.

"You mean KAYOKO-san?" Hinaki asked.

"I think so," the Nutcracker answered. "By the way, what are you doing here Princess?" she asked, turning to the Mouse Princess.

"I came to try to stop my father," she answered. "Not everyone agrees with what my father wanted. Whenever someone tried to talk my father out of it, he would put them in the dungeons. I really am sorry you had to go through all that."

"It's okay," Hinaki said. "The king out cold and we saved the day. Now, we just have one more problem."

"What's that?" the two girls asked.

"How do I return to normal size?!" Hinaki said, raising her hands above her head.

"Maybe the Sugar Plum Princess can help," the Nutcracker said standing up. "If she can put a spell over the Land of Toys to protect it from the Mouse King, then she can also return you to your normal size."

"Wait. What does 'if' mean?" Hinaki asked, unsure.

"Well, I'm not use how much time has passed while I was under that spell. Also, I don't know whether or not the Sugar Plum Princess will be able to reverse the spell."

Hinaki paused at this for a minute. It was true that the Sugar Plum Princess may not know how to return her to her normal size, but…

"Let's do it," Hinaki said.

"Are you sure?" the Mouse Princess asked.

"I'm sure," Hinaki nodded in response.

"Okay," the Nutcracker said. "Let's get going." She and the Mouse Princess stood up and walked towards the mouse hole.

"Where are you two going?" Hinaki asked.

"This is the way to the Land of the Toys," the Mouse Princess answered. "It will a tough journey, but don't worry, we'll protect you."

Hinaki smiled and started towards the mouse hole when the wind picked up. Hinaki shivered in the cold wind.

The Nutcracker turned towards the tree and walked over towards a ornament that was decorated like a little girl. She gently lifted the doll off the tree and gently took off the dress, shoes, and accessories, and gave them to Hinaki.

"Change into this," the Nutcracker said. "This will be better than your night clothes."

"Thank you," Hinaki said. The bow was on a orange headband with lime, red, sky-blue, fuchsia, dark orange, lavender, golden-orange, and dark green strips and sewn onto it with a light red center. Attached to it is a large gold star, a tiny sky-blue star, a purple sphere, a small green sphere, a mint snowflake, a red sphere, and a candy cane. She had silver dangle earrings, one formed of beads, the other a strand. The other earring was a garnet star, while the other was a small purple sphere on top of a silver diamond. Her top was gold blouse with stripes of red, sky-blue, lime, light purple, and orange. A white piece of material lines the collar, sleeves, bottom, and mid-torso of the blouse, sewn with red ribbon. A single bow sat in front of the middle piece, while sewn to the corner was several small ornaments in a little bundle. It included a star, two spheres, small chains, holl, and a candy cane. A red choker with a gold diamond hanging off of it. Her skirt was a gold skirt in two layers, with the top portion styled to match the shirt. Around the white material was red ribbon, and at each bow are several ornaments, one with two spheres, candy cane, and a snowflake, while the other had a gingerbread man and a snowflake. Above the left bow was another gold diamond. The waistband was light gold, while the second layer was white with holly, candy cane, stars, and snowflakes print on it. Her shoes were gold with colorful ribbons wrapped around each foot and ankle, one shoe had a blue, white, red, and pink ribbon, while the other had a gold, green, and purple ribbon. Each were held together with a gold star sewn to the center of the foot. She had white knee-socks with frilly layered cuffs adorned with a red ribbon. Printed on them are snowflakes, candy cane, stars, and pieces of holly.

Hinaki smiled at her new outfit. It felt like something KAYOKO would make. Hinaki stepped out from behind the chair leg.

"You look great!" the Mouse Princess exclaimed. The Nutcracker nodded in agreement.

"Everyone ready?" The Nutcracker asked. The two girls nodded. "Then let's get going." All three girls started walking towards the hole. When they passed through the entrance, there was a great big flash. Hinaki covered her eyes.

When she moved her hands away from her eyes, she saw a dazzling forest, there was snow white forest before them. Hinaki stopped and stared at the forest in awe when her companions called out to her.

"Hinaki-chan! Are you coming?" the Mouse Princess called out to her. Hinaki quickly ran to catch up with her new friends.

The further they walked into the snow quilted forest, the more snow and ice appeared on the trees and on the ground.

"This is so beautiful," Hinaki breathed out.

The Nutcracker and the Mouse Princess smiled at their companion as they walked into the forest. The Nutcracker suddenly stopped and took out her sword. "Hold up."

The girl's stopped, looked ahead, and saw a young girl with purple hair standing in the middle of a small glade at the base of a tree. When she waved her hand and ice and snow left and swirled around the tree, creating ice crystals and small snowflakes.

She wore a navy headband with a thick crystal chain on top of it, along with a few sapphire star-shaped gems on a fuchsia base. Attached to the side was three gold diamonds, one of sapphire, two of sky blue. She had gold dangle earrings, one with a sapphire diamond, the other with a sapphire star. Her top was a white ruffled blouse with a dark blue corset lined in white. Going down the center was a strip of pale blue with ruffled material with two gold diamond buttons. Sticking out from the bottom was a ruffled indigo piece of material with small triangles of pale blue layered on top of it, matching the straps covering each shoulder. Around the neck was a midnight blue bow with a crystal snowflake ornament on a silver base sewn to the center. Two silver tassels hung from it to match the silver emblem sewn to the lower left side. Her skirt was a midnight blue skirt with a design at each corner composed of a gold star beneath two diamonds, along with a silver tassel hanging above it. Around the hem was a line of gold, while sewn beneath it were ruffles of indigo. The top portion was pale blue gradient with glitter applied and shaped in five petals, each lined in white with a diamond and cross design. A silver emblem is sewn to the side of the left hip. Her booties were midnight blue with indigo bottoms and gold designs cover the foot. The cuff was indigo with white lining, and sewn beneath it was a pale blue bow. She wore light indigo tights, one solid with the silver emblem design on the lower left side of the left leg. The other leg has a diamond tile pattern with a snowflake on some of the tiles.

The Nutcracker breathed out and put her sword away. "It's okay. It's just a Winter Sprite."

"A Winter Sprite?" Hinaki asked.

"Yeah. They're generally harmless, but they can have a temper at times," the Mouse Princess answered.

The Winter Sprite turned around and looked at them. "Hello there," she said, her voice was cold, but it was also warm and friendly.

Hinaki didn't think that she looked at frightening. In fact, she seemed very delightful. The Winter Sprite smiled at them and asked "Who are you?"

"I am the Nutcracker Princess," the Nutcracker answered. "This is the Mouse Princess and Hinaki. We're on our way to the Land of Toys. Can you help us?"

"Oh! Your Highness! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!" the Winter Sprite quickly curtsied to the Nutcracker.

"No. It's okay. Stand," the Nutcracker said. "We were just wondering if you knew the way. It's okay if you don't."

"Oh no, Your Highness! I do! I'll just have to clear the way for you," the Winter Sprite said. "Just wait a moment."

The Winter Sprite stepped away and quietly stood in the middle of the glade. Then she began to dance. Her movements were swift and calm. The more she danced, the more snow and ice gathered around her. The snow and ice began to mold and sculpt itself into a sled. When she was done, the sled was complete and white reindeer with red reins and sleigh bells were attached to the front.

Hinaki was speechless. The Winter Sprite stopped and gracefully curtsied to the group. "You're sleigh is done You're Highness."

"Thank you very much," the Nutcracker smiled at the Winter Sprite. The Nutcracker walked towards the sleigh, turned towards the girls, held out her hand, bowed at the girls, and said, "Your carriage awaits."

Hinaki and the Mouse Princess smiled at each other and walked towards the sleigh. They each took the Nutcracker's hand and sat down in the sleigh.

The Nutcracker then climbed up into the driver's seat and snapped the reigns. The reindeer took off and the girls waved goodbye to the Winter Sprite.

"Have a safe trip!" the Sprite called after them.

"Thank you very much!" Hinaki called back. The Sprite soon disappeared in the forest when they were far enough away from the glade.

Hinaki sat back in her seat and turned towards the Mouse Princess. "I meant to ask earlier, but… why are you coming with us?"

The Mouse Princess turned to look at Hinaki with a surprised look on her face. "I didn't mean to sound mean, but I was just wondering."

The Mouse Princess looked away for a moment before looking ahead. "I… I want to apologize for what my father did. I think that meeting with the Sugar Plum Princess and making a public apology for what happened."

Hinaki smiled at that. "That's good." The Mouse Princess looked at Hinaki in surprise. "I think that it will work."

The Mouse Princess smiled as well. "Thank you Hinaki. That means a lot."

The three continued through the snow covered forest for what seemed like ages, until they came to a dark cave. The Nutcracker stopped the sled and got out, taking a small torch with her.

"I think this is the entrance," she said, lighting the torch.

"The entrance to what?" Hinaki asked.

"To the Land of the Toys of course," the Nutcracker responded.

Hinaki and the Mouse Princess looked at each other and smiled. The joy of finally returning home filled Hinaki to the very brim of her entire being. Soon, she would be home and with her family and friends once again.

"Let's go already!" Hinaki cried with excitement, as she ran past and into the cave.

"Hey, wait a minute Hinaki! Don't go off without us!" the Mouse Princess said, taking off after her.

"W-what are you two doing? You can't just go off without a light!" the Nutcracker said, running after the two of them.

The three went into the tunnel, where a bright light, the sound of cheery music was playing, and the sound of voices cheering. Soon, soon they would be in the Land of the Toys.

* * *

Chapter Two is other and done, one more to go!

There are the names, parts and, costumes that the idols are playing:

Hinaki Shinjo: Clara: Clara Carol Coord

Seira Otoshiro: The Nutcracker: Nutcracker Prince Coord

Akari Ozora: Mouse Princess: Pink King Mouse Coord

Sumire Hikari: Snow Sprite: Winter Sprite Coord

On an extra note, Nono kinda played the part of Fritz, Clara's little brother. For more reference, look up The Nutcracker ballet by Tchaikovsky.

Anyway, thanks, Happy Holidays, and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Ugh! I'm sorry for the delay. Stuff happened and I am a HUGE procrastinator! But now I'm back! Enjoy! I own nothing.

Chapter 3

They entered the Land of Toys, they could hear joyful music playing, chattering voices, and the sound of dancing feet. The trio entered the gate and looked around in amazement. The buildings looked as if they were made of licorice, candy canes, and gingerbread. Dango lined the streets, soda poured from a fountain, and the dresses that everyone wore resembled sweets in some way. When they entered the square, the crowd fell silent and turned their attention towards the trio.

"It's the Princess!" a voice called out from the crowd. Soon, the citizens of the city descended upon them. Hinaki and The Mouse Princess were pushed aside as the Nutcracker Princess was swarmed by the happy citizens. They stood to the side as the citizens chattered around their ruler. The two girls watched as their friend was surrounded by her subjects. They were content standing to the side when a voice called out to them.

"Hola. In other words, 'Hello." The girls turned their heads to see a girl, about the same age as them. She had wavy red hair that was pulled up in an elaborate ponytail. She wore a yellow flower in her hair, along with several crystal hanging from near invisible strings. "Are you the ones who helped free our Princesa?"

The crowd's noise slowly died when they had heard what she said. Soon, the crowd descended upon the two girls, thanking them and shaking their hands. "Now, now everyone. Don't crowd them," the girl said. "Let's thank them the only way we know how."

Soon, the crowd dispersed and three girls were taken to a set of three thrones that were set upon a dias. Then, a space was cleared in the center of the town and people came out caring instruments. "What's happening?" Hinaki asked. "Oh, this? Everyone in the Land of Toys love to dance. This is our way of saying 'Gracious'. In other words, 'Thank You,'" the red headed girl explained. She waved her hand and the music slowly began to play.

Hinaki and the Mouse Princess looked at each, but quickly shut their mouths when the music started. The first who came out smelled of Chocolate. The girl had long, luscious brown hair that cascaded down her back.

She wore a short lavender top with multi-layer sleeves and black ruffle trim. At the center of the chest was a large lavender butterfly lined in gold with several small stones adorning the upper wings. From the top of the chest to the neck was a gold ornament with several, dark purple stones and black string tied behind the back. Gold chains rested around the bottom of the shirt, accenting the gold bracelet on her arm. She also wore a dark grey sleeve lined in black with a raspberry rose sewn to the wrist. The skirt was purple and lined with a piece of black ruffled material to match the waistband and multiple pieces of cloth hanging from the back corner. Tiny stones of gold were sewn to the waistband, as were multiple garnet and gold butterflies with gold chains that connected them. The skirt had a lilac and raspberry rose pattern. On the side of the skirt was a very large raspberry rose and smaller violet roses. On her feet were tall black boots with a raspberry rose sewn to the side of one of the boots. On the opposite side of the boots was a raspberry-colored stone. Multiple beaded chains hung from the stone and had rose with gold droplet gems hanging from those. Two thin lines of gold went up the boot with black string tied through them. The cuff was lilac with black tulle lining it. In her hair were three roses of alternating size; one large of raspberry, one of a medium purple, and a smaller violet one. Hanging from the roses were two pieces of dark grey material lined in black.

She gently glided around the dance floor and the three watched as she twirled in circles and kicked her legs up high. And the music played in such a rhythmic way that it almost sounded like horses clicking through cobbled streets. She was so elegant it almost looked like her feet never touched the ground. When the music ended, she bowed towards the three of them and walked off the stage. Then the strong smell of Coffee soon took over Hinaki's senses. The dancer came out had long blue hair that had a purple tint at the ends and a small pink and yellow flower in her hair.

She wore a melon colored shirt with dark melon colored leaf designs circling the bottom, and a pattern design of small, upside-down triangles and lines around the top. The top hung off of the shoulders, with two flowers sewn to the left of the chest; one an orange gradient with a ruby stone, the other fuchsia with a dark purple stone. Two beaded chains of dark pink, dark purple, and red hung from it, each with a small pale tan feather. Going down the center was white coloring with brown string on top of it, while lining it was a cyan section lined in gold with a pattern of blue and gold diamonds. She wore two gold bangle bracelets, one of which had a star hanging from it, and a matching choker. Her wore a two-layer skirt with a brown waistband covered with gold lining and designs. A rainbow beaded chain hung from it with tan feathers, along with tiny gold stars. The top skirt was melon with the same, dark melon leaf design circling the lower section. The skirt was lined with brown with a slight wavy crimp in the material. The second skirt was very pale milk-blue with a lavender floral design covering it. Around the hem was a cyan band lined in gold with gold and blue designs alternating with each other. Her sandals had a brown cork-style melon lining circling the top of the foot. Each foot had a light blue flap on top of it, lined with gold and a single piece of white lace around the top. Each had a gold and dark blue pattern on it, along with a single fuchsia flower with a dark purple stone in the middle. A brown material wrapped around the lower leg with a ribbon attached to the side. Attached to each ribbon tail are red and purple beads, along with a single gold chain with a gold star hanging from it.

When the music started playing, she glided gently across the floor, moving slowly and smoothly. She was so elegant and refined that Hinaki couldn't believe such elegance existed. When the song ended, the dancer bowed and seemed to softly float away.

The next dancer, who had beautiful blue hair that was pulled off to the side, burst onto the stage, jumping and twirling in an elegant manner. She wore an indigo one shoulder top lined in silver. The top of the chest had a silver material with a single sapphire diamond-shaped gem in the middle, while beneath the chest were two silver straps with a single diamond on each side. On the right shoulder was a silver strap with a ruffled, glittery sleeve attached to it. The sleeve was indigo with light blue towards the bottom with silver lining. Comes with a single, elbow-length indigo glove, a silver cuff, and a silver choker with a pale blue glittery cap hanging from the back. The skirt was an indigo, dark blue, and pale blue glittery skirt with semi-pleat and glitter designs applied. The skirt was short on the right with the left side longer in length. The boots were indigo with a silver toe, heel, and cuff. Around the ankle was a silver strap with four sky blue diamond gems attached to it. On her head was a silver tiara with three blue diamonds and a single blue diamond earring hanging off her ear.

As she danced, the area around her began to smell of Chinese Tea. She leaped and jumped that Hinaki was surprised that she hadn't slipped or fell. When she was finished, she curtsied and left the floor as two young girls who carried the smell of Peppermint took center stage. One girl had blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails, while the second had black hair that almost reached her back and a purple ribbon in her hair.

The first girl wore a maroon striped dress with black ruffles. On the left of the chest are two small dark blue bows, matching the larger ribbon tied around the waist. The ribbon had white lace and polka-dot print with a gold design in the center. Hanging from it was a garnet gem and a gold chain. The skirt was in three layers; two styled after a tutu, while the bottom was a white pleat petticoat. From the top of the chest to the neck was black tulle with a fuchsia choker sewn on the top of it. Two gold necklaces hang around the neck, while on each hand was a black tulle glove held with a fuchsia bow. The sandals were a dark blue indigo with a strap of gold and dark blue stripe over each foot. A pink gem hung from each ankle strap, along with a purple bow. The tights were sheer, with horizontal stripes with a dark blue-black lace cuff held by a purple ribbon at the center. Hanging from it were two pearl and gold bead chains with tiny amethyst gems hanging from the lower chain. Her partner wore a outfit similar to hers, but it was a melon and mint color.

They danced with such energy and charisma that Hinaki thought they would pass out from exhaustion. After they took their bows, another girl walked out. She had short strawberry blonde that was pulled up into two small pigtails that were held in place by two pink ribbons. She had the smell of Marzipan and was carrying a small shepherd's crook.

She wore a denim tube top with a orange ruffled material tracing the top and bottom with a pattern of green palm trees and lips of pink, red, and orange. Going down the center were three gold star buttons, while on the left side was are two patches; one a yellow V with a pale blue K, and the other, a large pair of lips above it. On top were two buttons, one with a yellow and green scenery accented in black and white, and the second, a red, white, and blue stripe. Included were short denim sleeves worn beneath the shoulder with the same ruffled material tracing the top, along with two pins on the right sleeve, one a fuchsia star, the other a colorful badge. On each wrist were bracelets, including an orange cloth on the left wrist resembling the ruffled material on the shirt and sleeve, a hot pink bracelet, and a rainbow beaded bracelet. Around her neck was a gold chain. Her skirt was also made of denim and had a row of gold buttons going down the center. The waistband had a woven brown belt with gold buckle. On the left of the skirt was an orange and gold design to the side. Wrapped around the waist was an orange gradient sweater with a pattern of green palm trees, lips of red, pink, and orange. A pale pink pleat petticoat stuck out from the bottom. Her sandals were brown cork solid heel sandals with a green and blue sewn string tracing the area under the foot. On the heel and foot were denim-blue straps, with an orange bow attached to the foot straps with the same pattern from the sweater and ruffled sections on the shirt. A brown material wrapped around the top of her foot and was attached to the heel flap, held in place with three rectangle straps coming in lilac, pale green, and pink. Attached to the back of the heel flap was a brown ankle strap with a rainbow pattern on it, along with a single gold star sewn to the side.

She gently glided across the dance floor, twirling elegantly as she gently tapped her crook on the floor and held it above her head. She took her bow, and soon the smell of Gingerbread filled Hinaki's nose. She turned her head to see an older woman, with a large skirt and a cheery face. When she bowed, Hinaki was surprised that she didn't fall over. When she straightened herself out, she pulled a cord on her dress, and soon a small crowd of girls, around the same age as Hinaki, burst out from under her, and they began dancing as the woman directed them. A few broke out of line though and played pranks on each other. When that happened, the woman would silently scold them and they would get back in line. When they finished, the girls ran back under the woman's skirt and disappeared.

Soon, the flowers around them started to bloom, and two girls, one with short pink hair and a red flower in her hair, and the other with long, curly dark blonde hair with three flowers; one a pastel pink, two light blue; stood in the center of the square holding flower wreaths in their hands, high above their heads.

The one with pink hair wore a gold top with silver lining that accented the heart design in the center, which was lined with tiny pastel stones and two pink gems. Beneath the chest was a pink ribbon that accented the material sewn from the bottom of both the top and sleeves with a white ombre. She wore a silver necklace that had an amethyst gem. Her skirt was very similar, as it was a two-layer skirt with a silver waistband. The top was shaped like a light gold flower lined in silver with a pearl chain hanging between each petal. The second layer was a folded skirt of peach, pink, and white gradient. She wore light gold pumps with two silver straps on them that matched the sole. Small heart-shaped stones were attached to the straps, along with a single violet flower. Thin light gold straps circled the ankle and connected to the heel with a small amethyst gem.

The girl with the dark blonde hair wore a pale pink lace top with a sleeve held by pale brown ribbon resting beneath the shoulder. The bodice was made from white material covered in a green, white, and pink floral print with three, gold buttons sewn to the center. Around the bottom was a pale brown flower-shaped trim with gold flowers, dots, and lining. She wore a green ribbon lined in white with thin stripes of gold and pale brown, tied around the neck. In the center was a pale orange sphere with a flower in it. Her skirt was green depicting a gold curling vine and flower design, along with a single fairy that seemed to dance along the hem of her skirt. The trim on the bottom matched the top, with a ruffled, pale pink layer petticoat beneath it. Her sandals were brown with green ribbon wrapped around the top of the foot and heel, adorned by a single white lily in the center. A brown cuff wrapped around the ankle, lined in gold to accent the string.

They danced so elegantly, that wherever they stepped, flowers seemed to sprout from the souls of their shoes. They seemed to glide across the floor, so much so that it seemed like there an invisible wind pushing them along. When the music ended, they curtsied to the three girls and gently walked off. Then, the girl with red hair who had greeted them earlier, walked out onto the floor. "And now, the Sugar Plum Princess shall dance for us all," a voice announced from somewhere. Hinaki looked over at the girl as she took center stage.

She wore a lilac tank-top with gold lining and a pattern of sparkle markings. The center of the chest was cut low to reveal a glittering sapphire section, which was held in place with gold lining and ribbon. In the lower left corner was a gold diamond. On top of each corner of the chest was a gem, one blue, one red, on a gold base attached to a small collar-like ornament. From the collar were several small chains attached to colorful spheres that wrapped around the shoulder. Included were lilac gradient gloves with a purple ruffled cuff and a pair of pale pastel rainbow gradient sleeves attached to a sapphire glittery cuff lined in gold. Her skirt was a two-layer skirt, with the top matching the shirt with a gold scallop-shape lining. With every few inches, a gold base with a gem on it and three tiny pearls hung from the gold lining. The waistband was adorned with rainbow gems surrounding a red stone. The skirt skirt layer was slightly longer on the right side and colored a glittering, pale pastel rainbow gradient shown beautifully from underneath.

She nodded to the band who began to play. The air was soon filled with sweet music, and the girl began to dance. Hinaki thought that her dancing was the most elegant of all the performances. She twirled and jumped so elegantly that it almost seemed hypnotic. Hinaki managed to turn her head to see that the other citizens agreed. They all watched and nodded in time with her steps. Soon, the music was over and the Princess bowed her head. The citizens clapped and cheered. The Nutcracker Princess stood up then and gently kissed the Sugar Plum Princess's hand.

Hinaki smiled at all the merriment around her. She turned to see a family of Sugar Cookies dancing in a circle. She suddenly felt her chest well up at the thought of spending Christmas without her family. "What's wrong?" the Mouse Princess asked when she saw Hinaki's tears.

"Oh," Hinaki said, surprised. "It's just, you know, Christmas and all, and I couldn't see my family because of a snow storm." The Nutcracker gently placed a hand on Hinaki's shoulder and nodded to the other Princess. The Sugar Plum Princess nodded and waved her hand. The sled that the Snow Sprite had given them earlier soon appeared. Hinaki looked at the three girls as they nodded.

"Thank you," she said through her tears. She climbed and looked over her shoulder as the sled pulled her away from the Land of Toys. Soon, the Kingdom was out of sight and Hinaki could hear something and she strained to hear it. It sounded like someone was calling her name. The farther she got away, the more she could hear it.

"-chan? Hina-chan? Hinaki Shinjo! Wake up!" Hinaki felt someone shake her shoulders, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Akari-chan? Sumire-chan?" Her two friends sighed in relief and smiled at their sleepy friend.

"Are you Hina-chan? We came to get you in your room, but you weren't there," Akari said, with worry clearly written on her face. "I can't believe we found you sleeping here of all places," Sumire said in agreement.

"Sorry guys," Hinaki said. "I wanted to check on my nutcracker, but I guess I fell asleep."

"It's alright Hina-chan," Sumire said. "By the way, it looked like you were dreaming. What was it about?" Hinaki pondered this for a moment before answering. "No. No I don't."

"Well, that's okay," Akari said. "Right now, we have more pressing matters. Like the Christmas Day Live we're holding." Hinaki jumped up in surprise. "Oh no! I totally forgot! Stay here. I'll go grab my stuff."

"Don't forget your White Santa Coord. That's you and Akari-chan are wearing," Sumire called after Hinaki. "By the way Sumire-chan, you're wearing LoLi GoThiC's Black Santa Coord right?"

"That's right," Sumire smiled. They soon piled into the school van and went off to the venue. Hinaki smiled as the crowd cheered for them. When the show was over, one of backstage hands called for Hinaki. "A present from one of your fans," he said. Hinaki walked into the room, and when she saw her "present", she almost cried. "Mom! Dad! You're here!"

"Of course we are, sweetie," Mrs. Shinjo said. "Sorry we couldn't be there for the party, honey. The weather was so bad," Mr. Shinjo nodded in agreement. "That's okay," Hinaki said with tears in her eyes. "You're here now and that's all that matters. Let's go get something to eat," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "That sounds like a fantastic idea." The Shinjo family walked out of the venue and enjoyed a wonderful brunch at a nearby cafe.

Thank you all so much! And now for the coords that appeared in this story and the people who wore them:

Hinaki Shinjo/ Clara: Carol Clara Coord

Seira Otoshiro/ Nutcracker Princess: Nutcracker Prince Coord

Akari Ozora/ Mouse Princess: Pink King Mouse Coord

Sumire Hikari/ Snow Sprite: Winter Sprite Coord

Ran Shibuki/ Spanish Chocolate: Rose Bonbon Coord

Sora Kazesawa/ Arabian Coffee: Bohemian Star Coord

Aoi Kiriya/ Chinese Tea: Milky Way Cosmic Coord

Nono Daichi and Risa Shirakaba/ Russian Peppermint: Maroon Stripe Coord and Glossy Stripe Coord

Mikuru Natsuki/ Marzipan Shepherdess: Vivid Star Coord

Asuka Amahane, Madoka Amahane, and Rin Kurosawa/ Mother Ginger and Children: Pastel Parade Coord and Navy Parade Coord

Sakura Kitaouji and Maria Himesato/ Flower Fairies: Classical Waltz Coord and Lily Bell Coord

Juri Kurebayashi/ Sugar Plum Fairy: Dragée Fairy Coord

I was originally going to have Mizuki play the Sugar Plum Fairy, but when I looked at Juri's outfit on the Wiki page, it said that "dragée" means "sugar plum" in french, so I changed the casting. I promise that Mizuki will appear in another story.

Until next time!

(Outfit descriptions from the Aikatsu! Wiki site)


End file.
